Dawn Of War
Summery Dawn of War is the first book in the Warzone universe. It serves as both the last instalment of the book series Mario Chronicles and a prequel to the Warzone series. It focuses on the last adventure of Mario Russo. It is written by Jonathan Gutheinz. Detailed Summery Mario teleports in the middle of Hindrance Lane in front of 3855 Hindrance Lane San Diego Ca. His home. He is bloody and beaten and limps his way over to his door. He lost his keys and his powers are acting up so he blasts the door off. He makes his way upstairs to his comfy bed and falls sound asleep the second he lays down. It’s only seconds before Henry Carter calls Mario and tells him that he has found out what Gambit is looking for. The Dreamer’s Chest. Mario steals his neighbor’s car and goes to his warehouse, but not before driving the car into the ocean so no one can track it. He drops off his bracelets and gets a few objects to help him in his battle against Gambit. The books of Merlin, his compass and his map. He gets in his 1978 Pontiac Trans Am and goes to the airport. He soon learns he lost his wallet and gets in a fight with an angry man in line behind him. Mario makes short work of him and takes off, following the compass till it leads him to his the Stratton apartments. Home to his ex-wife and son. He spots his son and his friends hanging out, he watches for a while till he spots his ex, the love of his life and he takes off. He ends up going to Sal’s mansion and asking for a favor. He leaves his compass with him for safe keeping and he hops on Sal’s plane and goes to London to meet up with Henry. Mario and Henry learn that the Dreamer’s Chest is in Greece in the Davelis cave. Henry turns out to related to Davelis. Once at the cave they split up, Mario dives into the water to swim to where the chest is hidden and Henry goes off to search for Davelis treasure. A dragon, one of the last left is guarding the chest and Mario has to slay him in order to find the chest. He tries to swim back with the chest and almost doesn’t make it. He is saved at the last minute by Henry but has to go back for the chest. While he is getting the chest Henry takes off. Mario tracks him down and learns that Henry betrayed him to Gambit in exchange for helping him find the cave. Mario kills Gambit’s men but almost dies in the attempt, getting the chest and escaping at the last second. Gambit kills Henry for the trouble. Back in San Diego Mario hides the chest in an old cave that was used by one of Morgana’s lackeys. He heads past his son’s apartments one more time and is caught off guard by Gambit who has a talisman left over from his days of working for Morgana. It allowed him to teleport back to San Diego and block Mario’s powers. The fight is a hard one and Gambit comes out on top. Mario destroys the talisman and uses the last of his power to unload his memoires of the chest into his son Jon’s head. Gambit kills Mario and learns of Jon’s existence. Previous Mario Chronicles Next Warzone Characters -Mario Russo: 1st Appearance, Death -Mario's lost love: 1st mention -Girl In White: 1st mention -Ralph Veneruzzo: 1st mention -Joseph Kinsley: 1st mention, 1st appearance in a flashback/dream -Merlin Ambrosius: 1st mention -Henry Carter: 1st appearance, Death -Gambit: 1st appearance -Pandora: 1st mention -Hephaestus: 1st mention -Zeus: 1st mention -Lucifer: 1st mention -The Dreamer: 1st mention -Old Worlock: 1st mention -Werewolf Biker Gang: 1st mention -Jessica O’Conner: 1st appearance -Kerrigan: 1st mention -Jonathan (Jon) O’Conner: 1st appearance -Burly man: 1st appearance -Tommy (Lex) Lexington: 1st appearance -Will Sutherland: 1st appearance -Jax Rodriguez: 1st appearance -Sal Gregory: 1st appearance -Sal Gregory’s butler: 1st appearance -Sal Gregory’s Flight attendant: 1st appearance -Christos Natsios/Davelis: 1st mention -Morgana: 1st mention -Guard Dragon: 1st appearance, Death -French Vampire: 1st appearance, Death -Raul Gonzalez: 1st appearance, not named -Chris Johnson: 1st appearance, not named -James Parker: 1st appearance, not named -Charles Johnson: 1st appearance, not named -Josh Rowel: 1st appearance, not named -Cindy Campbell: 1st appearance, not named -Christina Valdez: 1st appearance, not named Places -California -San Diego - Hindrance Lane: 1st appearance -3855 Hindrance Lane: 1st appearance - The Stratton apartments: 1st appearance - Kimberly Jone’s House: 1st appearance - Mario’s warehouse: 1st appearance - Morgana’s followers cave: 1st appearance -England - London -Henry’s house: 1st appearance -Greece - Athens - Davelis cave: 1st appearance - Alexandra: 1st mention Vehicles -1978 Pontiac Trans Am: 1st appearance -Beat up old volts wagon -Brand new corvette -Sal’s Private Jet: 1st appearance -Plane Weapons/ artifacts -Metal Bracelets: 1st appearance -Demon Knife: 1st appearance -Pandora’s Box: 1st mention -Dreamer’s chest: 1st appearance -Dreamer’s chest scrolls: 1st appearance -Skeleton key: 1st appearance -Cursed Glass: 1st appearance -Merlin’s Books: 1st appearance -Mario’s compass: 1st appearance -Mario’s Map: 1st appearance -Morgana’s talisman: 1st appearance Magic -Non-verbal 1st used -Aperi: 1st used -Instauraretis: 1st attempted -Lorem ipsum dolor: 1st used -Lux: Light. 1st used -Siccare: 1st used Time -Age of demons: 1st mention -Olympian age: 1st mention -Second Age of Demons: 1st mention -The Dragon War: 1st mention -May 2014: current Races -Humans: 1st appearance -Olympians: 1st mention -Wizards: 1st appearance -Vampires: 1st appearance -Lycans/Werewolves: 1st mention -Dragons: 1st appearance Created By Jonathan Gutheinz